


Lucky I love you

by MissTeaVee



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humanformers, tumblr import
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: Humanformers smoop written in 2012, bringing it over from tumblr female!drift for reasons I can't recall.





	Lucky I love you

“Your friends are… interesting,” Wing was staring at the door, as if expecting certain persons to burst back in.

Drift laughed, dropping into a chair and leaning her head on an arm. “You get used to them eventually.”

“So how do you like being an Autobot?” Wing asked; crossing over and crouching in front of Drift with a smile, which the Autobot returned unhesitatingly.

Drift shrugged. “It’s pretty different, but I wasn’t in Special Forces when I was a ‘Con.”

“True, but I’m sure you have an idea,” Wing tilted his head, curious.

Drift shrugged. “It seems… very similar. Even the way people argue. It… makes me think.”

Wing nodded, but had the good grace to not say  _I told you so,_ though he was obviously thinking it. Drift snorted, trying to flip her hair like she’d seen the  _Xantium_ ’s pilot do when being sassy, but her hair was too long, as well as loosely wrapped around her neck. “But there are things… Autobots seem… freer, less afraid to say if they don’t like something…and I feel like the commanders here are more approachable, less rigid.”

Wing hummed thoughtfully, a little shrug of his shoulders his only response to Drift’s musing. He leaned over, leaving a polite buffer of space between them, looking a Drift’s hair without touching until she unwound it and offered the end to him. Giving her a grateful smile, Wing took the tuft of dirty blond hair and stretched out his arm to see the length that had to be tied with multiple elastics. “How does your hair get this long?” He asked, amused.

“I just don’t bother cutting it anymore. Someone else has hers down to her ankles, and between some genetic modification and implants, she can wind wire into her hair and use it as a whip on her head. I thought about trying it. Might still.”

Wing shook his head. “I don’t care if they replace your spinal column with flexsteel and your muscles with technology, sounds like a bad idea; your hair’s mutated growth is amusing, though.”

Drift shrugged, playing with her hair. “Maestro told me it’s easier to cut down hair than to make it look real if extended. Say if I needed a quick disguise, I could chop a certain amount of it off, dye it, and hide my face with it, I’d look drastically different. Besides, it’s easy to care for with modern technology. Just wash yourself, stick your hand into a box so it untangles, then wrap it up.”

Wing laughed at her, causing Drift to give him a dirty look. “I’m sorry; it’s just how much you’ve changed. It’s amazing.” He let go of Drift’s hair and put his hands together placating. Drift snorted.

“You’re lucky I like you.”

“Like?” Wing tilted his head. “Is that what you call how you uhm… greeted me?” Drift wasn’t sure, it was hard to see with dark skin, but Wing might have blushed down his neck. She grinned.

“Well, Like-like. You know…” She leaned over, lidding her eyes, trying to be alluring. It probably failed since Wing just tilted his head quizzically.

“We aren’t children, you know.”

Drift sighed, rubbing her eyes. “I’m not good at this Wing.” She put her hands on his shoulders and head-butted his chest. Wing hugged her in return, taking one of her hands and interlacing their fingers together. He smiled a little.

“I’ll start then.” He ran a finger through his hair. “I love you.”

Drift coloured, staring at their hands, her pale skin contrasting with his ebony. “Yeah.”

Wing gave her an affectionate little head-butt, smiling. “Close enough.”

The Autobot pulled back, sitting back down with a sigh. “Wing…”

Wing crouched in front of her. “Drift?”

“I’ll be leaving tomorrow for… for a base.” Drift sighed. “And you’re… well you.”

“A Knight, and Neutral.” Wing nodded. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t keep in contact, right?”

Drift nodded. “I have a military email, but I won’t be very regular in answering.”

Wing shrugged. “I don’t mind that.” He settled into the chair beside Drift, making her laugh. “I don’t see any problem, do you?”

Drift hesitated, there was Perceptor… but… no, she had said quite clearly that Drift should go do what she had to do. The sniper was very understanding, Drift was grateful for that, but she still felt guilty answering, “No, I don’t.”

Wing beamed, stealing a kiss. Drift blushed. She frowned, then smirked, leaning over him, and settling a hand on his thigh. It was very satisfying to see his cheeks and neck darken, moreso when his hands curled against his chest then awkwardly moved to her waist. “Oh.”

Pleased to have flustered the Knight, Drift stood up, amused by the look on Wing’s face. “What, the chair isn’t that comfortable, and the bed’s right there.”

“Oh… Right…” Wing scratched his cheek awkwardly. He stood up and undid the buttons on his shirt, while Drift just pulled hers (Bra included) right off, she did take the time to laugh at Wing’s corset, as always.

“Still breathing?”

“Shush,” Wing undid the clips. “It’s the only reason I have good posture.” Drift just laughed harder.

She pulled him down to the bed once he had freed himself, hooking her arms under his, and grinning up at the Knight. He returned the grin and kissed her chin. Pleased, Drift, ran her hands down Wing’s back, then to his stomach, chuckling to herself.

“What?” Wing blinked.

“That corset makes your abs soft.”

“It does not!” Wing huffed, making Drift laugh, she pushed at his chest.

“Okay, okay, I’m kidding,” She snorted.

Wing chuckled. “You’re lucky I love you~” He mock threatened.

“I know,” Drift kissed him, smiling contently. “And I am.””


End file.
